ddo_kalimdorfandomcom-20200215-history
Salarya
Biography: Name: Salarya Amin'dal Race: Blood Elf Class: '''Hunter '''Sex: Female Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Motivation: '''The respect of her mother. '''Background: '''Born and raised as a twin in a family of rangers, Salarya Amin'dal has struggled greatly in life carving out a unique identity for herself; as the fall of Silvermoon, and with it, her mother (her father Lanare having died previously against the Amani), she began to harden on her training as an archer, taking every opportunity she could to better her skills, oiling herself into an archer near unsurpassed- though was generally not good at anything else. In time serving with the Farstriders aided her in chiselling out basic life skills, in time for the pilgrimage to Netherstorm- before she could go; she encountered a dark ranger, her mother, and was roped into the service of the forsaken frequently to aid diplomatic relations. Years have passed, and after seemingly the betrayal of her beloved matriarch, the ranger has become something of a free-agent; despite all this, she seemingly still seeks the approval of dark ranger Arya Amin'dal Abilities: '''Racial: * Opportunist Class: * Snipe * Mount * Barrage Armor: * Light Armor (+4) * Carapace Plates (+1) Loot: * Embersilk Dress * Monster Egg (Discarded) * Stack of Carapace Plates * Ritual Clay Paint * Samophlange * Mystery Meat (Discarded) * Draenei Crystal * Scroll of Necromancy Currency: * (1) Gold * (5) Silver * (1) Rented Hawkstrider * (1) Party Rations Trivia: * Salarya is a gigantic Sylvanas fangirl. * After a heavy debate with the Party, Salarya took off on her own, and had her own solo Detective-adventure. * Established herself an image in the goblin-world during her solo-travels. * There are Goblin Calendars circulating of the ranger, after a scheme in Ratchet where she got jilted out of pay. * Spent most of her money on a dress; it was a nice dress. * Salarya ensured the Innkeeper of the Crossroads received his caravan of ale and supplies, ensuring free drinks to the party. "Stormwolf" took over as her replacement for the rest of the day. * Salarya laid the plan to disguise as High Elves to infiltrate a Kul Tiras outpost. During the infiltration, she met and flirted with Ranger Fabion, promising to meet again. * When the Party attempted to pose as a travelling circus-troupe, Salarya was given the role to be "The Prettiest Elf Alive". During her act, she tried to summon the presence of her Banshee-mother, but this act instead resulted in her mother chastising her for dressing like a harlot. * Tamed Ranger Fabion through the Mount-ability and earned him as her pet... It's not as bad as it sounds. * After being collared with a titanic device that blocks arcane, Salarya egged the party into going rambo on Gigabolt. * Correctly identified some local Faerie Dragons as being anti-magic creatures, and warned her Party to act cautiously around them. Thanks to this, she earned herself some Faerie Dust when she was imprisoned by Ogres later that same day. * Salarya used the Faerie Dragon Dust she had collected on her body the weak before, sprinkling some of it onto her arrow. This anti-magic arrow could then pierce through the Arcane Barrier that was protecting Lady Salamanya during the Arena, sparking a city-wide riot. Category:Players